Jurassic Park: Survival
by Heather Baudelaire
Summary: Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcom, and a ton of vacationers are stuck on a THIRD island owned by John Hammond. Only this time the dangers aren't just on land, but in the water surrounding the island too. It'll take all they've got to get off safely.
1. Chapter One: Shapes on the Beach

Chapter One: Shapes on the Beach

It was cold. That's the last thing she could remember, the fact that the water was cold. Nothing else, she couldn't remember how she got on the island or who the other people with her were. Just that the water was cold. She couldn't remember why the ship wrecked or even the name of the ship. Only that the water was cold. It was a miracle she could remember her name. "Okay, so I remember my name…and that the water was cold." Ellie Sattler mumbled to herself, starring up at the stars. It was night; the wind was almost as cold as the water their ship had sunken into.

Ellie sat up and looked around her, seeing dark shapes lying on the beach. "The others," She heard herself say. "Maybe they remember something."

Ellie stood up and limped over to one of the shapes, looking down at it. It was a middle-aged man, wearing all black. Ellie nudged him with her foot. "Wake up." She said.

The man awoke with a loud noise. "What time is it?" He asked, taking off his sun-glasses and rubbing his eyes. He looked up at her. "Ellie, how'd we get here?" Ian Malcom asked her, sitting up.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" She asked, curious.

Ian was a bit surprised at her question. "We were both at Jurassic Park. Remember? Four years ago?" He asked.

Ellie vaguely remembered him now. "Oh…you're the mathematician." She said, her head was throbbing now. She rubbed the back of her head and felt something wet and thick, she thought it was just the dried sea-water. Ellie brought her hand to her face, looking at her fingers. It was blood.

"Chaotitician." Ian corrected, squinting to look at her fingers. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Apparently." Came Ellie's answer, who immediately sat down on the cold sand. "Do you remember anything before now, Ian?" She asked, holding her hand to the back of her head.

Ian thought a minute. "I remember a cruise ship. The S.S. Survival, you, I, and one of your fellow dino-diggers Alan Grant were aboard it. It hit something, I think a reef, and we sank." Ian sighed. "And now I'm here. I don't remember anything else."

"That's more than I can remember." Ellie said, forcing herself to try and remember more details. She was starting to remember Alan Grant now, but that was all she could remember.

Ellie's eyes grew wide, as if suddenly remembering something surprising. "I remember now, though, I don't think we hit a reef. We hit something much larger. Ian, I think we hit a dinosaur, or rather, I think a dinosaur hit us." She said, she could feel her head still bleeding and hoped it would stop soon. If they were in fact on another of Hammond's islands, bleeding wouldn't be the best thing to be doing.


	2. Chapter Two: World of Trouble

Chapter Two: World of Trouble

It was morning now and all the survivors of the cruise ship accident were awake. Ellie and Ian had found Alan about a mile down the beach from where they were and the three of them were talking about what could've and probably did happen to the ship. After all, they were only 20 miles away from Isla Sorna.

Alan Grant scratched the back of his head; the salt in the water had dried causing his hair to mat-up. Not that he really cared; he had bigger things to worry about. Much bigger things. "If this is another of Hammond's islands why didn't he tell us about it?" Alan asked.

"Because, all he thinks about is the protection of his precious work. He doesn't stop to think about what affect this might have on the outside world. Two times he's sent people out to his islands and both times lives were lost, does that faze him any? No. He'll just continue to protect these animals until either he dies, or the animals do." Ian argued, sitting under the shade of a palm tree where the beach met the forest. Ian turned to look at Ellie, who'd been quiet for some time now. "Ellie, earlier you said something about the boat sinking. You think a dinosaur did it? How could it have been a dinosaur?" He asked.

Alan answered for Ellie instead. "Ian, there were dinosaurs that thrived in the sea. Liopleurodon for example, they eighty foot long eating machines."

Ellie looked over at Alan. "There was also ophthalmosaurus, they were only sixteen feet long and behaved much like our modern dolphins."

Ian's jaw dropped. "So, you two are telling me that he bred these gigantic monsters? Hammond's crazier than I thought he was." Ian said, then opened his mouth as if to say something again but stayed quiet.

"Yes, that's what we're telling you." Ellie said, trying to pick dried salt out from under her nails.

"How would he get the DNA though?" Ian asked, confused as to how Hammond would have done it. Before he used the blood from mosquitoes which were trapped in amber, but now there were two problems with that. There are no mosquitoes underwater, and there aren't any trees.

"Who knows with Hammond, he probably found some prehistoric parasitic organisms encased in a glacier." Ellie suggested, and then looked at Alan who nodded.

"That would probably work." Alan said, looking to Ian.

"That man has gotten himself in a lot of trouble with the entire dinosaur cloning business." Ellie said.

"Yeah, and he's going to be in even more if I get off this piece of rock." Ian growled.

Ellie sighed. "I just hope that aquatic dinosaurs were the only thing bred on this island, because if not, we're in a world of trouble."


	3. Chapter Three: Discoveries

Chapter Three: Discoveries

Alan, Ellie, and Ian walked along the beach, looking for any survivors they could find. Half the time they only found parts of people, while the other half they, thankfully, found actual people. Their group was about fifty now and they still had quite a bit of walking left to do. Ellie feared that some of the people might have gone into the woods looking for food, only to become food themselves. She shuddered at the thought and walked on; holding the hand on a little five year old girl who'd lost her mother during the night on the beach.

Ian looked down, the tide was changing from high to low and little puddles were being left behind. The water had tiny ripples in it. At first Ian didn't know what to think, but then the ripples appeared again. Ian was slightly surprised, raising his eyebrows. He tapped Ellie on the shoulder, watching the ripples appear and disappear again.

Ellie looked over at Ian. "What?" She asked.

"Watch the puddles, uh, remember Jurassic Park? Doesn't that look familiar?" Ian said, pausing. "Ellie…those are impact tremors." He said. "We're in more trouble than we feared."

Ellie's eyes grew wide. "Where's Alan?" She asked, looking around. She saw him and handed the little girl to Ian. "Ian, take her. I need to talk to Alan." Ian nodded, picking the girl up and watching Ellie run off.

Ellie ran over to Alan. "Alan!" She yelled as she ran. "Alan, there's impact tremors! This isn't good, Alan. He bred land dinosaurs too." Ellie said, in-between breaths.

"Oh Lord, what did he make this time?" Alan asked, mainly to himself. He glanced over at the puddle, the impact tremors were increasing now, at the point where you could feel your insides shake.

"I don't know, but whatever it is…it's coming this way." Ellie said, her voice filled with fear.


End file.
